Harry Potter and the Ultimate Battle Chapter 1
by HBDragon
Summary: After thier graduation from Hogwarts Harry, Ron and Hermione join with some old friends and even one old enemy to take on the evil of the evil wizard Voldemort.
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter opened the Daily Profit that had just been delivered to the small flat in London that he shared with his best friend, Ron Weasley. He growled, the headline read "More Muggle Killings." As Ron walked into the kitchen, Harry threw the paper on the table. Ron picked it up and cursed, throwing it down again. Their flat was small because of the modest budget that went into it. Harry played Quidditch for a minor league team and Ron was a junior agent in the Magical Law Enforcement Agency in the Ministry of Magic.  
  
An owl that neither of them recognized flew in the window and fluttered down onto the table next the Daily Profit. Harry reached out and read the letter to himself. He looked up at Ron with a grim smile on his face.  
  
"Well," Ron asked, "what is it? Who is it?"  
  
"It's Albus Dumbledore, he wants to meet us for lunch, today in fact, to discuss 'current events' with some old friends," Harry answered.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
About half an hour after receiving the owl Harry and Ron wandered into the Leaky Cauldron. They were immediately ushered into a private meeting room by Tom, the innkeeper. Inside the room sat two men, one with his back to the door and the other at a table. The one sitting at the table was none other than Albus Dumbledore flipping through parchments of varying sizes.  
  
The man sitting in the chair had white blond hair. Harry didn't recognize him at first. The man turned around. Ron growled. It was Draco Malfoy, "Professor Dumbledore, why is he here?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah Professor, you said old friends, Malfoy is no friend of our's," Harry said.  
  
Dumbledore frowned slightly, and said, "You are no longer at Hogwarts and therefore have no need to call me Professor. As for Draco, he will explain why he is here as soon as everyone arrives." at that moment Hermione and a large black dog were led into to the room by Tom. Hermione smiled at Draco and sat down at the table as Tom brought in food and hot tea and set them on the table. Ron looked at Hermione, horrified. Hermione either didn't see the look or chose to ignore it. She took a sip of her tea as Remus Lupin, Hannah Bell and Katie Bell were led into the room.  
  
Hannah and Harry had only become friends in their fifth year at Hogwarts. Hannah had taken Wood's place as keeper on the Gryffindor house Quidditch team. Hannah had also helped Harry stop blaming himself for Cedric Diggory's death, not by simply telling Harry that it wasn't his fault but by making Harry relive everything that had happened the night the Triwizard tournament had ended again and again. Through reliving it Harry had seen for himself that it was just plain bad luck, chance, and evil men that had killed Cedric.  
  
Katie Bell had been one of their most useful supporters inside the Ministry of Magic. She had been giving Dumbledore information ever since she had gotten her job as Cornelius Fudge's personal secretary.  
  
Professor Dumbledore looked at the clock on the wall and shook his head. "We will give the others time to come in," as Dumbledore spoke Charlie, Bill, Molly and Arthur Weasley walked in followed shortly by Fred and George Weasley.  
  
"Unnecessary, Albus, we're all here," Arthur said looking around.  
  
"Quite. I called this meeting between friends," he emphasized the word 'friends' with a pointed look at Ron and Harry, "to discuss our group's situation and welcome," another, pointed look at Ron and Harry, "our newest member, Draco Malfoy." Dumbledore smiled at Draco and nodded for him to speak and tell why he of all wizards had joined the 'good fight' so to speak.  
  
"As you may know my father was and is a Death Eater," Draco started, "he brought me to Voldemort about two weeks ago." he looked at Hermione who nodded encouragement, Draco smiled, although not happily, back at her and continued, "as an initiation to the ranks of Death Eaters, Voldemort assigned me to kill one of the people who fight him. He assigned me to kill Hermione," Draco looked at Hermione again and continued, "I. I couldn't do it. I just couldn't. I tried to make myself do it. But she had never done anything bad, well other than breaking a few stupid rules at Hogwarts. She's smart. and she's a good person," all this came out in a rush in an unsteady voice that wasn't at all like Draco's normal voice. It wasn't as arrogant as it had been in school, as self-assured nor did it have the venom that Draco usually spoke to Harry and his friends with. His whole appearance was changed from the cold and rich brat Draco had been at Hogwarts. His clothes were still the neat and expensive but, Draco himself had changed from the last time Harry had seen him in the end of year feast just over a month ago.  
  
Draco looked at his hands and continued, "I came up behind her that night and I couldn't do it. My father was right next to me waiting for me to say those two words that could end my world. After a few minutes I think he realized I wasn't going to kill her. He cursed me and called me. he called me a disgrace to the Malfoy name. I hit him with the stunning spell while he was yelling at me, he didn't expect it," he stopped abruptly and buried his face in his hands and his shoulders began to shake in sudden, shocking tears.  
  
Hannah her eyes, a crystal blue colour, walked over to Draco and put a hand on Draco's shoulder and said quietly, "Your father saw you then, or rather the man you have become. Your actions, while difficult, saved your life, Draco."  
  
Draco looked up at her with tears on his cheeks and in his eyes, "The man I have." he nodded to her and wiped his face, "thank you Hannah." Hannah nodded and sat in a chair near Draco, "after I stunned my father I went and told Hermione what happened. She... she took pity on me and brought me here, made arrangements for me to stay, and sent an owl to Albus telling him what had happened." Draco, eyes still bright with tears looked at Harry.  
  
After stretched silence, during which the tension between Harry and Draco became quite palpable, Dumbledore said, "Harry, Ron, Draco, the three of you have never been friends, but this whole fight isn't about friendship it's about good versus evil and the side that is the strongest, will prevail. Our success could very well depend upon how you work together."  
  
"You are all here because I trust you," Dumbledore continued. He looked at Draco and continued, "Draco, can you tell us any information about the Death Eaters and Voldemort's movements?"  
  
Draco looked up and said, "I was never truly a Death Eater so I can tell you very little about their movements. I can tell you that Voldemort sent envoys to the Giants about a year ago and those he sent were never seen again," Draco half-smiled to himself, "I didn't find out until this morning why that was. I don't think Voldemort and his crew knew why either."  
  
Dumbledore looked at the large black dog that had come in with Hermione, "Sirius, reveal yourself. All those here are here under my invitation and as such are trusted," there was a silence and a pause before the black dog changed into Sirius Black. Draco's eyes widened and he stared at the man who was wanted by Voldemort's forces.  
  
Sirius and Draco regarded each other for a moment before Draco said, "So that's why Albus was walking around with a dog the night the Triwizard Tournament ended. I always wondered about that." Sirius nodded.  
  
"Now I think we can use this to our advantage," Dumbledore said after a moment, "here's how..." the group discussed the new plans until late in the afternoon and finally dispersed shortly before the dinner hour.  
  
"Ron, Harry, are you two coming to join us for dinner at the Burrow?" Molly asked as the meeting broke up.  
  
"I'll be there in a moment. I want a word with Malfoy," Harry answered Molly, "go on, Ron. I'll see you there," Ron shrugged and walked out of the room with his parents, brothers as well as Remus, Sirius, Hermione and the Bell sisters.  
  
Draco, who had stood up when Dumbledore had apparated when the meeting had broken up, sat back in his chair. "How do I know that you're not a spy?" Harry asked.  
  
"The same way you knew that Sirius hadn't betrayed your parents," Draco answered. "gut instinct."  
  
"I don't like you, and you probably know it, but Albus trusts you and I respect him, so I'm going to have to trust you for now," Draco and Harry walked out of the meeting room together. They walked into six masked Death Eaters. Harry glared at Draco and growled, "you bastard I should have known!"  
  
"I had nothing to do with this," Draco yelled back, as Harry glared at him, "get Ron here with his squad." Draco jumped forward, wand raised at the same moment as a Death Eater pointed his wand at Harry and cried, "Crucio!" Draco yelped as the curse hit him. Draco fell to the floor, writhing in pain.  
  
That was enough proof for Harry he pulled out his wand and hit the Death Eater who was torturing Draco and yelled, "Expellarimus!" the Death Eater's wand flew into his hand. As he performed this spell Harry turned to Tom, who until this point had been standing there completely pole-axed, "call the Magical Law enforcement," when Tom didn't move as soon as he caught the Death Eater's wand, Harry tossed it to Tom, to wake him up, "come on move!" Harry yelled. Tom fled. The remaining five Death Eaters that still had their wands, turned to Harry and advanced upon him, wands raised. Draco got to his feet and stood back-to-back with Harry as the Death Eaters encircled them. 


	2. Harry Potter and the Ultimate Battle Cha...

There was popping noise behind the Death Eaters as Sirius and Remus apparated just as a Ron at the head of his half-squad of Magical Law enforcement officers' apparated on the other side of the circle of Death Eaters. Sirius, Remus, Ron and the half-squad yelled "Stupify!" as one. The Death Eaters as well as Harry and Draco dropped like stones to the floor.  
  
Sirius walked over Harry and Draco. He shook his head pointing his wand at Harry and Draco and said, "Ennervate!" Harry twitched and sat up. Draco moaned and stiffly lifted his head. Harry stood up and looked down at Draco and offered his hand to Draco. Draco took the hand and Harry pulled him to his feet.  
  
Harry looked at Draco as Draco said looking at his hands said, "Now do you believe me Harry?"  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Harry, how can you be so sure that that whole thing wasn't just staged to make us trust Malfoy? At Hogwarts he was a jerk to us, and every chance he got he made fun of us." asked Ron. Harry and Ron sat out in the front yard of the Burrow after a delicious dinner.  
  
"There's something about him that's changed, sometimes you just got to go with your gut instinct. Ya' know?" Harry answered, "Like when Sirius told us about what really happened to my parents."  
  
"Ron how can you ask that you saw him at the meeting, the way he broke down like that." Hannah's voice came out of the darkness behind Ron and Harry. Harry and Ron both jumped. Looking around Harry saw Hannah standing in the dark of the doorway. He couldn't see what color her eyes were, so he couldn't tell what she was feeling. "At Hogwarts Draco was never able to hide his contempt of you guys; he wasn't a good enough actor. And I can't believe he could have learned how to act well enough to fool Albus Dumbledore and Arthur Weasley in a little over a month." She stepped out of the doorway and into the star and streetlamp lit front yard, and sat on the grass near where Harry and Ron sat.  
  
Ron looked at her horrified, "You believed that stuff he was saying in the meeting? Oh, I can't believe you two!"  
  
Harry and Hannah looked at each other then looked at Ron. "Ron, you saw what happened at the Leaky Cauldron. How can you question Draco's loyalty?" Hannah asked.  
  
"Yeah well I still say it could have been staged," answered Ron stubbornly.  
  
"I think we all have still our doubts but Draco saved Harry tonight just like Harry saved Draco; I think you should give him a chance." Hannah said, not angrily but with a note of finality to it.  
  
"And, I talked to Hermione, she said last night when he came up to her he was on his hands and knees crying covered in dirt, mud and sweat and he called her Hermione, not mud-blood like he used to at Hogwarts," Harry paused a moment before adding, "You didn't see his face when those bloody Death Eaters jumped us..." Harry shuddered.  
  
Ron growled but made no further comment on the subject, weather or not it was because he didn't have a good argument or he was convinced Harry and Hannah never found out because Sirius, Charlie, and Katie walked out into the yard talking in hushed voices, they appeared to be arguing about something. Sirius looked up and nudged Charlie. Charlie and Katie looked at Sirius who motioned to their audience, the hushed conversation - argument? - stopped.  
  
"Come on Hannah we should be getting home," Katie said, looking at her watch, it said well past midnight. Hannah stood up brushed off her backside and went to her sister and they apperated with a pop.  
  
"Ron are you staying here tonight?" Charlie asked.  
  
Standing up, Ron answered, "Yeah I think so." He yawned and walked inside with Charlie.  
  
After Ron and Charlie had left Sirius asked, "Do you want to spend the weekend at my house Harry? We can catch up on things." Sirius asked.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Harry had accepted Sirius's offer to stay at his house in Godric's Hollow.  
  
"What did you ask Draco after we left?" Sirius asked Harry shortly after breakfast.  
  
"I didn't ask him much after you all left. I basically asked how I could trust him to fight with us and not be a spy in our group for Voldemort."  
  
Sirius looked at Harry for a long moment and sighed, "I thought you might ask him something like that." Sirius paused for a moment looking at Harry. Harry wasn't sure weather Sirius saw him or the parents Harry had never met, Lily and James. "Harry, when I first met you face to face in the Shrieking Shack , I told you what had really happened, you didn't believe me you wanted proof, so I gave it to you; Peter Petigrew seen in the flesh for the first time in over thirteen years. You don't have to like Draco but today he did give you proof of his intensions, he fought with you." He paused, "Give the others time they'll see him for who he is now, not the kid he was at Hogwarts."  
  
Harry nodded and was about to say something when his head seemed to explode in bright stars and dark whorls. Harry slumped in his chair and fell to the floor with a dull thud....  
  
"Harry!" Sirius ran to where Harry lay, forehead covered with blood from where he had head on the table. Lifting Harry gently Sirius took Harry to his room and put him on his bed. The gash on his forehead was bleeding and getting into Harry's hair and consequently gradually changing Sirius's white shirt sleeve to blood red. Sirius sighed and went to get cold water and a towel to rinse the gore from his godson's face and hair. As Sirius was heading to the bathroom he stripped off the bloodied shirt and threw it into his room.  
  
In a few minutes Sirius came back to Harry's room with a soft towel and a bowl of cold water. He dipped the towel in the water and began to wipe away the blood. Cursing Sirius threw the towel to the floor as it steamed, the water evaporating, after it stopped steaming the towel turned to ash slowly. Sirius cursed again as he saw that Harry's forehead was steaming, as the blood evaporated leaving the dark red marks of dried blood. Sirius growled and pulled out his wand and performed the healing charm that he had been going to use on Harry after he had cleaned Harry up a bit. As soon as he finished performing the charm Sirius went down to the living room fire to contact Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Sirius was in luck; Dumbledore was in his office. In blunt terms Sirius explained the situation including the towel's fate, so to speak. Dumbledore frowned looking over his shoulder at something or someone, saying "I must see to this and I don't think that it would a good idea for you to come along, Draco. There still no love lost between the two of you."  
  
Several seconds later, enough time for Sirius to wonder what in the world Voldemort could be doing for Harry to pass out, Dumbledore stepped through the fire into Sirius's living room. With out any ado Dumbledore said, "Lead on Sirius." Sirius led Dumbledore upstairs to Harry's room quickly.  
  
Striding rapidly to the bed Dumbledore sat in the seat that Sirius had been sitting to try ad clean Harry's face. Dumbledore looked Harry over, frowning slightly until he looked up at the still shirtless Sirius Black standing next to him. Dumbledore said, with a twinkle in his eye, "Sirius you haven't been eating very much lately have you?"  
  
Sirius quirked his eyebrow at Dumbledore, not knowing what he was talking about. And then realization dawned on his face he looked down at his bare chest and growled to Dumbledore, "Harry's forehead bleed on my shirt and I took it off intending to put on a clean one right after I cleaned up Harry's forehead. Then towel I was using to mop up the blood was burnt to a little pile of ash," Sirius gestured to the pile of ash on the floor, "Like I told you." Sirius stalked from the room to put on a clean shirt.  
  
When he returned to Harry's room, Sirius found Dumbledore leaning back in his chair, with the oddest expression on his face. "What's up Albus? What's Voldemort done to knock Harry out like this?" Sirius asked concerned.  
  
"Earlier this morning, about the time the pain in Harry's scar knocked him unconscious, Voldemort lead an assault on Privet Drive. Harry's aunt, uncle and cousin were killed." Sirius, who had been leaning against the wall, slid down it to a sitting position with a look of absolute horror on his face. "And what's worse, Voldemort himself used Avada Kedavra on the Dorsey's'. I believe that this combined with their deaths is what caused Harry's body to get so hot."  
  
Sirius said nothing for several moments then asked in a hoarse voice that was little more then a whisper, "Does this mean that Voldemort knows that Harry's scar makes Harry feel pain every time that he kills or feel particularly murderous?"  
  
"Yes I do believe that Voldemort has figured that out and perhaps Voldemort also guessed that Harry feels an even greater pain when he knows the person who is killed." Dumbledore finished.  
  
"Can Voldemort control how much pain Harry feels?" Sirius asked with a grim look on his face.  
  
"I don't believe that Voldemort has any control over how much pain Harry feels. If Voldemort did have control over the pain Harry feels, then Voldemort would keep Harry in constant pain, trying to break Harry if he could."  
  
Sirius growled but asked no more questions. He glanced at Harry's face, his eyes were open. Harry had heard most of the conversation, with a sinking felling in his stomach he asked, "Albus why is Voldemort trying to kill me? I'm just seventeen years old. I'm barely out of school!" Harry started to sit-up only to be pushed down by Sirius. Harry scowled at his godfather, Sirius smiled back unaffected by Harry's scowl.  
  
Standing up, Dumbledore said, "I have matters that must be seen to." Sirius began to rise to show Dumbledore out, but Dumbledore motioned for Sirius to sit in the seat that Dumbledore had been sitting. "I know the way out, thank you Sirius."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Harry and Sirius were just sitting down for dinner when Harry realized something, "Hey how come Albus never answered my question?"  
  
Sirius snickered, "What? Oh that question. So you noticed that did you? He most likely had other things on his mind."  
  
"Can you answer my question, Sirius?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"I can but not entirely." Sirius looked out the window, "Your father and I were Aurors for the Ministry of Magic, and we worked together most of the time. Anyways, your father and I were always stopping Voldemort's loyal Death Eaters from finishing their missions, which really pissed Voldemort off, so one night he set up a trap for us...." Sirius shuttered, "Well we actually ended up burning down the house that we were in. We were forced to kill about six Death Eaters with magic before James and I lost our wands. After that it was all hand-to-hand. I'm decent with hand-to-hand and but your dad... well let's just say he came out rather the worse for ware. Broken arm, two broken ribs and a broken nose." Sirius looked Harry strait in the eyes, "Voldemort wanted us both for evading him so many times. He wanted James more because the Potter family is the oldest wizard family in England, maybe in Europe as well." Sirius grinned as Harry's jaw dropped open, "Yeah didn't think you knew that one."  
  
"The oldest...." Harry looked completely paralyzed. Sirius laughed at Harry's dumbstruck face. Harry tried to get up a convincing glare but couldn't in the face of this new information.  
  
"And I think you're related to more than one of the Hogwarts four as well. But I'm not entirely sure which ones." 


	3. Chapter 3

The following week in Albus Dumbledore's office Hannah Bell sat in front of Albus Dumbledore's desk. Albus was speaking to her, "Hannah I know that you usually work with Hermione, but I need you to go on a mission that I am sending Draco, and Harry on. I need to know how they well they work together, and I cannot send Ron because it would be disaster, his mistrust of Draco combined with Harry's indecision about Malfoy's loyalty would not only keep the mission from succeeding but it would also most likely lead to the capture, or death of a three of those idiotic hot-headed young geniuses." At this last statement Hannah looked up at Dumbledore sharply, her eyes were green with amusement; she had never heard Dumbledore joke about anyone in this manner, "It annoys me that Ron and Draco still openly distrust each other. Well, Hannah I need someone who is good enough to keep up with both Harry and Draco, and who trust them both entirely, and someone who can give a good account of how well Draco and Harry work together."  
  
While Hannah was thinking about what Dumbledore had said, Harry and Draco walked into to the office at nearly the same moment sitting on either side of Hannah. When Harry and Draco were situated, Dumbledore said, "I have a mission for the three of you."  
  
Harry looked at Hannah, "But sir we hardly ever work together after that first mission..."  
  
Dumbledore looked at Harry and said, "I trust you will not try to burn down London again."  
  
Hanna giggled and Harry choked holding back laughter; Hannah said, "But sir we followed the mission parameters and got what you wanted done, burning the wine shop down was a fringe benefit..." Seeing the question on Draco's face she said, "We'll tell you all about it later."  
  
"Quite," Dumbledore said with an amused twinkle in his eyes, "Your mission will be to retrieve a set of scrolls from the Royal library." Draco, who been listening with rapt attention, sighed and leaned back in his chair, "This mission will not be easy Voldemort will want these particular spells so he might send in some Death Eaters if he realizes what you are doing."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Draco had used the Alohomora spell to open the heavily locked door of the archives. Harry hissed to Draco in hushed whisper. "You idiot! The whole idea of dressing as muggles and coming here as muggles is to be..." Hannah's eyes flashed purple in the darkness, Harry shut-up, if her eyes were purple Hannah was angry.  
  
Hannah hissed at both Draco and Harry, "Stop it both of you. We have a job to do. Come on let's go, now." Before either Harry or Draco could say anything Hannah spun on her heals and walked in to the darkness of the Archives building toward the vault that, according to Dumbledore, held the spell that could, in theory, take away Voldemort's immortality. Draco wordlessly followed her. Harry watched her retreating back for a second then followed as well.  
  
While they were working on the door lock to the room with the scroll, Draco asked, "How did you two almost burn down London?" Hannah's narrowed eyes turned a bright green and she giggled, Harry blushed, looking away. Draco even more interested, asked again, "What happened?"  
  
Hannah, mastering here amusement, said, "We got in a tough spot the first mission we had together. We were set upon by Death Eaters who had intercepted an owl, which is why we write everything in code now. Anyways, we ran into this wine shop, and a few minutes later the Death Eaters came in after us. We had a little magical dual with these four Death Eaters we had knocked three of them out, when Harry threw fire at the remaining Death Eater. Now this would have been okay if we weren't in a shop filled with bottles and bottles of flammable ethanol. The fire hit the Death Eater and crisped him quite nicely, actually, but he didn't absorb all the flame, some the flame unfortunately hit some whiskey or something on the shelf. Well the alcohol of course blew up, and the rest of the store, along with several other stores around it burnt to the ground." Draco broke out laughing, Harry still bright red continued to work on the lock for the door to the room with the scrolls in it.  
  
"Were did you learn that from?" Draco asked Harry bemusedly, looking at the long strips of metal that Harry had used to pick the lock to the door.  
  
Harry snickered, "Fred and George Weasley." Hannah's eyes were bright green as she searched through the scrolls in the room, according to Dumbledore the correct scrolls would be an orange-ish tint to the scroll with the seal of three of the Hogwarts four Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, and Helga Hufflepuff; not Salezar (sp?) Slytherin though because apparently he had already left Hogwarts by then.  
  
"Got it!" Draco said triumphantly. Hannah and Harry walked over to him as he smiled at them.  
  
"Yep that's it. Come on let's go." Hannah said.  
  
"Well, that was easy..."  
  
"Never ever, ever say that was too easy!" Harry hissed and Harry knocked on the wooden table.  
  
Hannah's eyes scanned the dimly lit foyer outside the room they stood in, Hannah's eyes flashed a hazel-purple color, she growled, "We're going, now!"  
  
"I think not." A tall man stood in the doorway, and with his back to the light in the foyer none of the three in the room could at first make-out his features. "At least you will not be leaving here alive." The man stepped forward followed by at least six others. The man was Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Draco was glaring at his father in obvious hatred, and revulsion. Lucius looked at his son then away quickly as if the sight burned. "Take them." Lucius said over his shoulder, with out turning his head. The men behind him walked around Lucius, while Lucius stood in the doorway watching.  
  
"What's the matter father? To proud to get your hands dirty or are you to scared to face us yourself?"  
  
"I am neither frightened of you the three of you are not worth my time."  
  
That was the last thing that was said before the room exploded in chaos.  
  
Hannah dodged to left as one of the men screamed something in Latin; she didn't catch it because at the same time that she dodged to her left, Harry dodged to his right. They collided in mid-air, which resulted in both of them loosing their wands. Both Hannah and Harry jumped up and sprinted to opposite sides of the room, to be moving targets. Draco on the other hand hit one of their attack with a stunning spell and another with a neat little spell the made his hands bleed so that he couldn't grip his wand.  
  
Before Harry even got to the cover of one of the many bookshelves in the room the attacker with the bloody hands dropped his wand and hit Harry in the shoulder smashing him into the bookshelf Harry had been heading to for cover. Harry dropped in a heap onto of toppling books. Hannah heard the clatter and ran her body low and balanced toward the attacker. When she reached the bloody handed man, Hannah didn't stop she hockey-checked the man to the floor. The man grabbed her waist and boasted her over his shoulders as he fell; both immediately rolled to their feet and faced each other, each assign the other.  
  
Harry yelled, "Hannah down!" Then Harry yelled, "Stupify!" Hannah reacted just in time, dropping to the floor. She then jumped up and Harry handed her wand, and the two of then Advanced upon the two men who held Draco. "Expellarimus!" Harry and Hannah yelled in unison, to their dismay the men not only let go of Draco but Draco flew back into the wall.  
  
Without pausing to see if Draco was okay, Harry and Hannah spun to face the rest of their attackers. The men and Lucius Malfoy were gone.  
  
"Where did they go?" Harry asked looking around.  
  
Picking himself up off the ground, Draco rummaged through his pockets for the scroll. He pulled it out of his back pocket. "Why didn't they take the scroll form me? They had the chance."  
  
"Well let's not wait around to find out. Let's go now." Harry said. Hannah and Draco nodded.  
  
As they reached the door they heard a man's voice, "Come on men there was a lot of noise in the back room a few seconds ago, lets' go check it out!"  
  
Hannah's eyes changed to a bright hazel but she said, grabbing Harry and Draco's shirt and pulling them out of the room, "Come on move!" in a hushed whisper. She pulled Draco and Harry to a back exit, which luckily did not have a fire alarm on it and pushed it open. As soon as the door was open the three ran into the dark and foggy London midnight. 


End file.
